


...in secrecy

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Other, Pre-Red Plague (The Arcana), Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Some secrets are just worth keeping.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	...in secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> Moving right along! Hope you're enjoying it so far! Feel free to let me know what you think. :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

You weren't usually the sort that liked keeping secrets. If anything, keeping secrets weighed on you heavily until you could at last come right out and say it. Hiding things wasn't something you enjoyed at all, but even you had to admit that sometimes it was just necessary. You always felt bad either way, though.

Asra had no idea what you were doing. You'd been very careful not to let on that you were keeping something from him. It wasn't easy to keep things from him, but you knew if Asra found out the truth, he would be absolutely furious. He'd likely also question your sanity. You couldn't blame him for that honestly. Sometimes you questioned it yourself whenever you stopped to think about what you were doing. That didn't seem to stop you, however.

It was nighttime and you snuck quietly out of the shop, cloak clasped tightly around you, hood pulled up over your head. You made your way through the sleeping city streets toward the palace as quickly and silently as you possibly could. The guards at the gate were long accustomed to seeing you and they let you pass without question. At first, that had been strange, but they had their orders and they did their job, letting you come and go as you pleased.

You didn't see any servants in the halls as you walked. For that you were thankful. You didn't care for the odd or questioning looks. You especially didn't care for the suspicious ones. You knew they were too afraid to risk saying anything, though. The only other living things in the corridor with you were Mercedes and Melchior, who lifted their heads from where they'd curled up at the base of the stairs leading into their master's wing of the palace. Tails began to wag and they rose in unison to approach, headbutting your hands and rubbing against you in an effort to receive affection for you. The dogs didn't seem to like anyone else other than Lucio, so it was quite a shock when they seemed to take a liking to you. But you supposed they saw you often enough that they were just used to you at that point.

Sparing a few minutes to crouch down and quietly greet them, enduring the licks to your hands and face, you gave them each one last pat in farewell before ascending the stairs. Portraits of the count lined the corridor, each with a different pose and setting. Each showing Lucio in all his glory as he referred to it. They were nice paintings, for certain, but you found that you preferred the real thing.

Once you reached the door to his chambers, you opened it and stepped inside. You weren't required to knock by any means. The room was pleasantly warm from the fire burning in the hearth and littered with candles that were also casting a pleasant glow about the room. The cozy atmosphere brought a smile to your lips. He never struck you as the type for romantic gestures, but this was certainly appreciated.

Before you could look further around the room in search of him, your back was suddenly pressed to the door and a warm body pressed to your front. You breathed in Lucio's familiar scent and couldn't help smiling at the grin on his lips, even as he kissed you firmly in greeting.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered against your lips before claiming them again. You knew he wouldn't let you go until you both were close to exhaustion, sated from the pleasure you gave each other. 

It was a dirty little secret. But it was yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
